The Big Leagues
by horanswhore
Summary: Tonight's the big night. It was do or die time for Johnny. He would either win NXT or not. Simple as that.


**Author's Notes:** In the event that Johnny Curtis won NXT last night :) Not my best though. Read and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny Curtis stood in his locker room, getting ready for tonight's season four finale of NXT. For the last thirteen weeks, he's been showcasing his talent and skills to the world on this show. Tonight was do or die time. He was either the winner or he wasn't. It was simple as that. It didn't seem like it sometimes, but Johnny wanted this so much. He wanted it for so many reasons, he didn't know where to begin. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on in," he shouted. His face brightened up when he saw who it was.

"Elle!" He shouted. Elle Knox was his girlfriend from back home in Boston, but resided in Tampa as of late. She wasn't a wrestler nor was she looking to be one, but she loved wrestling as much as Johnny did. It was one of the million things he loved about her.

"Hi baby," she smiled happily, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Couldn't be any more ready. I'm glad you came," he responded, holding her in his arms.

"Of course I had to come to Cleveland tonight and show support for my boyfriend," Elle said, looking into his light brown eyes. She could see how much this meant to him. Winning NXT meant the world to him. He went from growing up in an orphanage to losing his best friend that he shared this passion with to getting into FCW to being the possible fourth winner of NXT. Tonight was all about him and whether he won or lost, she would still be proud of him. He's come a long way to get here, but he deserved to be here right now.

"I'm so proud of you, Johnny. You've come so far in this competition and whether you win or not, I'll still be proud of you. I love you, Johnny John," Elle told him.

"Thanks so much, babe. I love you, too," he smiled, planting a kiss on her lips again.

When they broke away, Johnny's pro, R-Truth walked in. "Hey Elle," he said when he saw his rookie's girlfriend. "Hey Ron," she answered, flashing him her pearly white smile. "I'll see you guys out there. Good luck tonight, Johnny." She gave him one last kiss, then leaving the pro and rookie to themselves.

Elle sat front row to where Johnny could see her. She'd rather have the privilege of seeing him instead of being on television. Johnny and her love of wrestling was the reason she was there anyway. She watched as the show went on, cheering for Johnny as much as she could. He went against Brodus for the opening bout, but he unfortunately lost. Though that was just one match. The one that mattered was winning it all. So would Johnny Curtis be the season four winner or will it go to Brodus Clay, the rookie of the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship?

The time came for the world to know who was the next winner of NXT. Everyone braced themselves, turning their attention to the titantron. Elle honestly couldn't look at the monitor, so she looked at her boyfriend instead. The buzzer rang, the pictures stopped, and Johnny had won. Tears started welling in her eyes and she started crying just as soon as she saw the emotion coming from him. He was crying, too, something she's never seen from him. All she wanted to do was hop the barricade and hug and kiss him, but she didn't need to. Johnny rolled out the ring, the cameraman following the newest winner of NXT. He lunged his body at her, giving her the tightest hug imaginable. A kiss came after. "Johnny, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, tears still coming down her face. "Thank you, baby!" He said, wiping her tears away. He hugged her once more before getting back in the ring. Matt handed him the microphone. "I just want to say thank you to everyone who voted, who showed me some love, who helped me get here today. My dad back at home, my beautiful girlfriend in the audience. I love you so much," Johnny started, blowing a kiss at her. Elle smiled, returning the kiss. Her tears were still in her eyes. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Johnny had won, that he had made it into the big leagues of wrestling.

Elle met Johnny backstage after the show. She couldn't sit in her seat anymore and watch the rest of the show right now. She had to see him and she had to see him that instant. "Johnny!" She squealed when she entered his locker room again. She threw herself at him as he spun her around in happiness. "Congratulations my baby. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Elle," he grinned. "I still can't believe I won."

"Well, you better believe it, stud. You are in the big leagues now," she said. She wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him. Honestly, she still couldn't believe it herself. Johnny won. Her boyfriend won. This was the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

Today was Johnny's first official day as a part of the WWE roster. His new brand? Raw. He walked into the arena, hand in hand with Elle. He brought her here because he wanted to share today with her, like how he shared the night he won with her, too.

"I really don't see why I'm here, Johnny. I have work today," she said.

"You _had_ work, babe. _Had_. And I'm sure they found another photographer. I know this is my first day on the roster, but I requested to have you photograph my debut match tonight. Vince said it was a-okay!"

Elle giggled. He was such a goofy, lovable guy. He could always make her days a lot brighter. She hugged him tightly. "But I don't have my things." She watched him lift up the bag he's been holding since they got in Detroit.

"You brought my things? Did you already have all this planned?"

Johnny nodded his head. "Waiting day by day for a call isn't the greatest way to make a living. I showed Vince your photographs from FCW and he thought they were amazing. He wants to meet you."

"You're shitting me, right? What - is today April Fool's or something?"

"Babe, I'm serious. You don't have a stable job and seeing you take amazing shots, I think being a photographer here is perfect for you. It combines your love of wrestling and photography. Plus, you get to be with me, too. That's the best part!"

Elle smiled. He was too sweet. She gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much, Johnny. You're just really too sweet to do all this." Johnny shrugged. "It's what I do. I'm not only helping myself so I can see you all the time, but I'm also helping out your career. Sitting at home day by day and waiting for someone to call you for a shoot isn't going to help out our lives together, so I asked Vince for this. This is for you because I love you."

"I love you, too, Johnny. Thank you so much for this," she said, her face in awe of his gesture.

The time came for Johnny's debut match on Raw against Ted DiBiase Jr., a former NXT pro. He came out, the WWE Universe cheering the Superstar. He was so happy and excited to be here. He still couldn't believe his boyhood dream had come true. He wasn't sure if it was luck or he was just amazing, but Johnny had won his first WWE match against one of the best Superstars on the roster. He was very elated that he won. Johnny met Elle backstage when his match was done.

"Congratulations for winning your debut match!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Thanks babe. You get some excellent shots of my gazelle-like skills?" he asked, laughing a but.

"Yes, I did. They're great. Trust me."

Just then Ted walked by. He extended out his hand and Johnny took it. "Congrats, man. Welcome to the big leagues."  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Congratulations Johnny :)


End file.
